


Adrian Riddle

by sweedt97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweedt97/pseuds/sweedt97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Riddle is a not what people would expect, he is mutch more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrian Riddle

Catharina Kirk-Riddle was in foul mood. She just found out that her husband murdered their daughter, of course he didn’t know that she was his daughter. That old fool to Dumbledore had kidnapped her when she was just a baby. And then had her growing up hating them, and they call them evil. Now she wanted her grandson, and nothing was going to stop her from getting him. After all Catharina always got what she wanted, even if it was impossible.

It was only 3 hours after Lily and James had died, that she arrived at Private drive nr. 4. She would love to just kill everyone there, but she knew that Dumbledore then would know that she had her grandson. The moment Dumbledore had left, Catharina dropped her invisible cape. She went to pick up the little child that lay packed in, in a carpet. Soon after she disappeared, that day Harry Potter had died, and Adrian Riddle the dark prince was born.


End file.
